


Snitch

by SufferHope_GracelessHeart, Veera_Kara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, MUAHAHAHAHHAHA, and is coming after felicity, and now oliver has broken out of prison, and she does it bc she made the connection of the dead people and, dark au, olicity - Freeform, people know oliver queen is the hood now, promp, team arrow creative collective, that moira had, that walter gave her, the list, where felicity testifies against the hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferHope_GracelessHeart/pseuds/SufferHope_GracelessHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DARK AU PROMPT: The Hood, known as Oliver Queen (a surprising shock to the rest of the world), escaped from prison last night and Felicity is shakily packing her bags, because The Hood was known to be very vengeful, and he’d be wanting revenge on the woman who helped lock him up in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the Team Arrow Creative Collective (TACC)! 
> 
> Prompt: Actually it's practically the summary so why repeat that. 
> 
> Check out more prompts from TACC on Tumblr!: teamarrowcreativecollective.tumblr.com

As soon as the news report came up on television, Felicity could hear the ringing of her phone as she stared at the screen, not really connecting the dots of what the news had just stated and how she should have felt.

_Oliver Queen (The Hood) Escapes Iron Heights_

The news report went on about the time of the escape but Felicity knew that they probably didn’t have much information. She was better off hacking Iron Heights’ system.

The constant ringing of the phone finally registered in her ears and Felicity took a quick glance at it, gulping as she saw Detective Lance’s name pop up on her screen. If Lance was calling her, then her odds weren’t good.

Her finger hesitantly hovered over the call button but she couldn’t breathe and before she knew it the call ended. Felicity looked around her apartment but it seemed larger than usual, as if at any moment he would come out of the shadows and have an arrow aimed her way before she could even blink.

Her phone started ringing again and Felicity sighed, pressing the call button and holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Felicity, oh thank God I thought he got to you already”, Lance said, breathing a sigh of relief. She could hear the panic in her voice and it made her feel like her throat clogged up. “Listen sweetheart, just lock your doors and windows, stay inside do you hear me? Officers are coming to get you right now!”

It all felt so surreal. “Didn’t he just get out? Why would you think he’d be coming after me first?”

Except she knew why. Could feel the churning in her gut when she saw the news. Oliver Queen might have come off as a silly, egotistical playboy, but his alter ego of The Hood was a dangerous, vengeful killer who probably had a vendetta against the woman who testified against him in court.

(That woman being her. Obviously.)

She connected the dots when Walter Steele told her about a book of names that Moira Queen had hidden. It didn’t take long for Felicity to realize that The Hood’s victims were all in this book. She brought her findings to the police and being the son of Moira, it didn’t take too long to realize that Oliver Queen’s new club was a bit suspicious.

“Felicity, just don’t panic alright sweetheart? Just listen to my voice. Okay?”

Felicity gulped. That didn’t sound good. “Why? Should I be panicking?” The silence on the other end made Felicity slowly close her eyes. “You know he’s coming for me, don’t you?”

“… There was a message left on the walls of his cell. Written in the blood of a security guard, that psychopath.” Felicity nodded, knowing Lance couldn’t see her but she started moving towards her room, intent on getting some devices that she could hide on her person when The Hood inevitably came.

“… It said ‘ **I’m taking her** ’.”

Felicity nodded again, her throat tight as she stuck a mini iPad in the pocket of a jacket before putting it on. From her bedroom she could hear a distant window breaking, and Felicity almost choked on her breath, her eyes rimming with tears.

“Please hurry”, she whispered, tightening her jacket and placing a small Taser in her inner coat pocket. Shakily, Felicity held the phone tighter to her ear as she stepped back into her closet and quietly closed the door. She couldn’t hear any footsteps but she knew The Hood was too good for that.

Felicity shuddered and tried to keep quiet. “He’s here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up.”

She was so tired. She felt a hand gently petting down the side of her face and breath against her cheek. The finger traced down to her collarbone before moving back up to her face and resting against the side of it gently guiding her body up into a sitting position.

“Wake up.”

So tired. It felt like there were weights on her eyelids. Why was she so tired?

“Wake up,  _Fe-li-ci-ty_ , or I won’t be responsible for my actions.”  

Felicity’s eyes opened and resting above her was The Hood. The man she had testified against, the man who wrote a message in blood stating that he was after her, and here he was: resting above her, his hands pressed to the side of his head looking down at her with something in his eyes that she was afraid to identify. She could barely breathe with how close he was to her.

Oliver Queen smiled. “Hi.” Damn it, Felicity thought to herself, he actually had a nice smile. Why did the homicidal maniac have to be so good looking? Wasn’t that against the rules?

Felicity gulped, forcing herself to sit up and stare him down. “Hi?” she said incredulously. “You kidnapped me from my home and all you have to say for yourself is hi?”

He shrugged again, “I’d say it was nice to meet you, but I think you’d disagree.”  

“Yes. I would”, she said with a false bravado, but by the sight of his amused look, she figured that he could see right through her. “Why’d you kidnap me?”

“And here I thought you were the brilliant M.I.T. graduate who brought the evil Oliver Queen down”, he said mockingly. He stood up from his crouched position beside the cot he had placed her on and Felicity took a second to look at her surroundings. It was a dank basement with a few targets scattered across the room and a set up for a computer system. It was cold and damp and Felicity found herself bundled in a blanket with a couple of her own bags resting beside her.

“You went through my things?” She screeched.

Oliver replied, “Well, you were half packed already. I just picked out a few more things that I thought that you might need. Your underwear drawer was entertaining to say the least.”

Felicity’s jaw dropped. He was joking. He had to be, though he had a serious poker face and she wasn’t actually sure.

“Where are we?” she asked, shaking her head to try to retain her sanity and ignore his … jokes. She inhaled, trying to clear her mind of whatever drug he’d given her.

“My second hideout in case the Foundry was compromised. Which it was, thank you.”

Felicity gulped again, trying to regain her bearings. She pulled at the handcuffs encircling her wrists and watched as Oliver, no. The Hood turned away from her and picked up her tablet. Wait a second. That was her tablet!

“Where did you get that?” she demanded, eyeing her precious baby as Olivermanhandled it.

Oliver looked at her in amusement. “Your room? Also for future references, your closet isn’t the best hiding spot. It’s where I found you,”  he said with a small smile, but Felicity could tell how… dangerous he seemed, even though he seemed greatly amused at her antics. He stood there innocently toying with her tablet as if he didn’t have his life in her hands. Her tablet was her baby and if he hurt it, he was going down, murderous crazy killer or not.

“I’m sorry, did you want this?” he asked, moving the tablet back and forth between his hands. Felicity eyed it carefully, gulping as he almost dropped it.

“How’s this. I’ll give it back to you, if you do me a favor.”

“…What kind of favor?” She asked suspiciously.

Oliver shrugged innocently, as if he wasn’t some homicidal maniac convict who had kidnapped her.

“I want you to give me your electronic copy of my book.”


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity gaped.

“Why on  _Earth_  would I help you start your killing spree again?” she asked skeptically, staring him down despite his terrifying glare. “I know exactly what you are going to do with that book of yours and I’m not helping you get it!”

“That book is filled with criminals who got what they had coming to them. And I need it back.”

“Just because they’re criminals doesn’t mean you can  _kill_  them!”

“Felicity!” Oliver said harshly in a tone that made her flinch. “Get. Me. The. Book.”

She gulped, staring at her tablet that was still resting in his hands. “There’s no WiFi here”, she tried weakly. That was too bad though, because she needed a way to contact Lance.

Oliver snorted derisively. “Right. I know you think I’m an idiot, but I didn’t survive five years on an island by being stupid. When it’s time for you to do your part in our little arrangement, I’ll turn the WiFi on.” He twirled the tablet in his hands, eyeing the way Felicity flinched every time it came close to falling onto the floor.

“Oh and Felicity?” he said almost kindly. It made her want to throw up. “No secret messages to the police crying for help.”

Felicity looked up with baleful eyes. “And how exactly would you stop me?”

“I wouldn’t.”

The dark tone of his voice made her look away from him for just a moment, but he grabbed her chin almost gently and forced her to look at him. “You can bring the police here. Go ahead. Then you can watch me as I’m forced to kill them. And all that blood would be on your hands. Especially your precious  _Detective Lance_.” He hummed callously. “How can you  _live_  with yourself when he dies because of you?”

Felicity stared at him, her heart beating out of her chest and the blood rushing in her ears. “You wouldn’t.” Her voice seemed so small in comparison to his, and all she could feel were his fingers burning through her face.

He smiled, but it seemed so cruel now. “You’re right. I wouldn’t. Contrary to what people believe, I don’t actually kill cops. But I will do  _what I have to_  to stop them from taking you. You’re  _mine_  until I say we’re finished. Understand?”

Felicity felt her heart plummet into her stomach as she stared at him again, unsure of what to make of his… very decisive statement.  

Not waiting for her response, Oliver handed her the tablet.  

“Now, find me my book”, he said roughly, taking his hand off her chin and watching her with narrowed eyes.

But no. She couldn’t be a part of this. “If you don’t kill cops, why did you kill that guard?”

Oliver shrugged. “He was in my way.”

Felicity gaped. “You killed him because he was in your way? You couldn’t have, I dunno, just knocked him out?”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he gave her a hard look. “I didn’t like him.”  

She gasped, her jaw falling slightly. “You didn’t like him? That’s all you have to say for yourself? How does that excuse what you did?”

“He beat the prisoners without mercy. He wasn’t going to stop, so I stopped him.” Oliver replied with an edge in his voice, shrugging as he did so. Felicity gulped, staring at him quietly. She wasn’t really sure what to say to that. “That goes for every criminal in this city. They can be sent to jail but  _they all_  escape.”

“… Just like you did?” she asked quietly, grasping the tablet that was now in her hands.

He shook his head. “I’m doing this for the good of the city.”

“How is killing people and terrorizing Starling good for the city?” Felicity cried out, holding on to her tablet.

“These people are the ones terrorizing the city. They have all the power and all the money and the city is suffering under an enormous weight. I’m just providing a little well placed leverage.” He tapped on the screen of the tablet, forcing her to look at it. “I give them a choice. Right their wrongs, or die. You’d be surprised what people do when they’re faced with death.”

“And how about the poor security guys just working their damn jobs, huh? What about them?” Felicity asked. “You forgot I was made intimately aware of all of the people who you and your arrows became acquainted with.”

Oliver tilted his head and reached out to her again, ignoring the small flinch Felicity’s body made as he cupped her face again, running his thumb along her cheek. “Felicity”, he said softly, a tone entirely different from the harshness he was displaying earlier. “I don’t have a choice. Everyone I’ve taken down, they’re all conspiring against this city. If I don’t stop them now, it might be too late for everyone else. I just want to help this city. You understand that, don’t you?”

His other hand reached for her wrist and held it down like an anchor. “I just need you to help me stop them.”

She sighed, breathless. “I can’t help you kill people.”

“Then I won’t. Okay?” he asked, his other thumb rubbing circles on her wrist. “I’ll just give them a warning. Scare them into doing what’s right. But I won’t kill them. Okay?”

“How can I trust you?”

He smiled again, “Not sure. I’m hoping you can when this is all over.”

Felicity looked at him again and nodded, “Okay.”

Oliver let go of her face and hand and left to supposedly turn the WiFi on. Felicity looked down at her tablet, inhaling as she resolved to do what she had to.

Within seconds she saw the WiFi connection connect and immediately went through the security protocols she placed to find the list. When she heard Oliver coming back, she picked the first name she found (coincidentally the creepiest guy she’s ever come across in her search) and hide the list quickly before Oliver saw it again.

She steeled herself to face him before speaking. “Here’s the deal. I’ll give you a name, and if you can go and resist killing him, I’ll keep giving you names off the list.”

Oliver scowled. “That wasn’t our deal.”

“You want me to trust you? You’ll do this  _my_  way.”

Oliver clenched his teeth as his fist tightened. Felicity gulped, hoping she’d survive this because Oliver looked furious. “ _Fine_. What’s the name?”

Felicity gulped and tried to calm herself down but her shaking fingers wouldn’t agree. She had to find a way to warn Lance first. “I’ll find one. Okay? Just sit down.”

Oliver eyed her warily before walking closer to her. Felicity couldn’t help but feel like he was a predator walking towards its prey.

“Monty Cora, there’s your name. You swore to me that you wouldn’t kill him. We had a deal right?” Felicity quickly started tapping her screen while making sure he couldn’t look, doing her best to quickly get a message out to Lance. “Monty Cora is a human trafficker that kidnaps women from clubs. Prove to me that you can warn him off, stop what he doing without killing him and maybe, maybe I’ll help you.”

Oliver watched her again, not saying anything right away. From this angle she could see him rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as if he was thinking this through. Using this second, Felicity sent the information on Cora to Lance, hoping that he’d both get her message and be able to stop Cora. Two birds with one stone and hopefully no deaths.

“You sure you want him alive?” Oliver asked amusedly. “He sounds like he doesn’t deserve it.”

Felicity’s lips flattened into a line. “We had a deal Oliver.”

Oliver sighed, looking like he was refraining from rolling his eyes. “ _Fine_. Where can I find Cora now?”  


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity flinched when she heard the door slam, and she instinctively closed her eyes when she heard what was bound to be Oliver’s angry footsteps stomping towards her.

He clutched a large and warm hand on her shoulder and  _tightened_ , and it was all she could do to not whimper right there. She would  _not_ be intimidated. She had the upper hand here.

(Kinda.)

Strengthening her resolve, she opened her eyes and came face to face with one _really angry_ vigilante. She gulped when she practically saw the hot angry steam coming out of his ears but the tightening grip on her shoulder prevented her from cracking any jokes.

He  ~~glared~~  stared at her for a few minutes and the silence felt unnerving. It wasn’t until her fingers started shaking so badly that she thought that they were going to come off that he finally spoke.

“You think that was funny?”

In fact she did, but she didn’t think he’d appreciate that and right now her shoulder was starting to cramp.

His lips tightened before stepped closer to her, still crouched in the same position that kept their faces at the same eye level. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body and tried not to shiver in response.

“The cops went after Cora. In fact…” He huffed out a laugh, “It was like they knew to look for  _me_.” He used the hand clutching her shoulder to bring her closer to him until she could feel his breath on her lips.

“Now how did they know that  _Felicity_?” he asked quietly, his voice in a low growl yet it sounded like it was echoing around the room.

She steeled her resolve and glared right back at him. “Maybe you should give the cops more credit.”

The corner of his lip curled upwards into a small smirk and the movement drew her eye. She quickly flicked her eyes back to his and inwardly cursed herself when she realized that he noticed.

He hummed. “No… I don’t think so. See, I think this was all you”, he said, poking his finger at her other shoulder. His grip on her right shoulder had lessened considerably, and she rolled it to get the blood flow back running. “So maybe you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Oliver’s eyes had steeled over and she knew that his teasing was over.

“There’s a judicial system for a  _reason_ , Oliver” she chewed out. His eyes darkened immediately.

“All your talk of trust, yet you couldn’t even trust me for a minute?”

The shoulder grip was tightening again.

“Well maybe if you didn’t  _kidnap me first_!”

“Sorry, should I have left a calling card?” he asked mockingly. “Hey Felicity, I know you’re the reason I’m in jail, but wanna help me out a little?”

“You’re in jail because you  _murdered_  people!”

“They deserved it!” Oliver yelled in her face, standing up and pushing Felicity slightly back from her place on the cot. He was breathing heavily and Felicity could feel her stomach dropping as she stared at him. She looked away from him and let her eyes fall to the floor, letting the sounds of his heavy panting echo in the room.

It felt like hours before he spoke again when the reality was that it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes.

“You were supposed to  _trust_ me Felicity.”

Felicity looked up at the sound of his pained voice. He… He actually looked like he was hurt? Were psychopaths capable of that? He had to be faking. Oh God he was probably faking.

He stepped closer to her cot and she pushed herself back until her back was plastered against the wall. He leaned down to face her again and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing at the skin under her eye.

“We had a deal”, he whispered quietly to her. “We would go through the list, one by one, and I wouldn’t kill anyone. And if they didn’t listen to my warning, I’ll even leave them for the cops to arrest while you find enough on them to send them to jail for life. That was the plan, remember?”

Felicity couldn’t remember  _anything_ while he was so close to her, caressing her as if she was a…was a lover or something. And actually, that… that didn’t sound like such a bad plan. Why didn’t she agree to it before? She gulped, feeling a heavy weight in her chest as the room around her spun.

“Why didn’t you stick with the plan after you  _promised_?” he asked again, clutching her cheek and bringing her face closer to his again. Felicity tried to breathe but struggled to let any air in while he was so close.

“You don’t break promises Felicity.” He looked at her deploringly. “You don’t. Understand?”

Felicity blinked, before nodding.

“So…” he said quietly, leaning away from her and Felicity could finally  _breathe_ again. He handed her the tablet that he had brought with him but she evidently hadn’t noticed. He came close to her again and caressed her neck lovingly and she felt the breath leave her again.

“Why don’t we try this again?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Daniel Brickwell. The next name on the list.”

Oliver nodded and looked at her expectantly, and Felicity bit her lip remembering that she was supposed to give him a list of all of Brickwell’s crimes. She smiled up at him sheepishly.

“Can I use the bathroom first?”

He sighed. “Straight down to your left.”

She tilted her head and looked at the small room. “What, you’re not going to lead me there by chains?”  

“Are you trying to give me ideas?” he asked with something that could be considered a  growing smile. Felicity’s eyes widened.

“No! No ideas here. I am not having any ideas about chains,” Felicity said in a rush as she walked to the bathroom. “Also, do you mind feeding me because the coffee was awesome for when I was hacking, but eventually my stomach going to grumble and I’m going to be even more embarrassed and we could just avoid all of that by y’know, feeding me ahead of time?”

She could hear his exasperated sigh from behind her and couldn’t help but try not to laugh. Apparently, Oliver hadn’t completely thought out the mechanics of having a hostage that wasn’t used to whatever rations Oliver had been living off of.

“Is feeding me too difficult? Because you could always take me back home and solve all of your problems?” Felicity stated with a little hope in her voice.

“Maybe you can go home when I can _trust_ you. Instead of doing things like sending the cops after the people on the list. ” Oliver said as Felicity exited the bathroom. Oliver moved closer to Felicity, shifting so that she was pinned in against the wall. “You are going to actually help this time, right?” He bent close to her face and looked deep into her eyes.

Felicity gulped and stared at him, feeling her thoughts drift away from her again.

“Felicity? It’s just a yes or no question”, he said cheekily, grinning as he leaned closer to her after placing his hands against the wall next to her head, blocking her in.

She groaned. “This isn’t fair.”

“What’s not fair?” he asked innocently, as if he didn’t know that psychopath or not, he was hotter than a thousand suns, the bastard.

“You know what!” she hissed, glaring at him before staring at his feet, wondering if her flats could do enough damage to his shins.

Oliver chuckled lightly under his breath, and stepped back while holding his hands up in a “surrender” position. She didn’t believe him for a second, but at least now she could take a breath without feeling like she  was suffocating. Felicity quickly walked back to her tablet and set up programs to surveil Daniel Brickwell.

“Cora was easy because I had researched him before you went away. Daniel Brickwell might take a little longer to research.“ Felicity said a little meekly.

“Well, how about you work on that and I’ll see what I can do about food.” Oliver said with a slight tilt of his head. “Deal?”

Felicity glanced up at him and stared for a second at the seemingly innocent gaze he was wearing, before nodding and turning down to look at her tablet.

After a few moments of searching through her files, she looked up and realized that he wasn’t leaving.

“Aren’t you going? You said we had a _deal_.”

He chuckled softly, “And leave you here to call the cops again? How stupid do you think I am?”

“I called them even when you _weren't_ here hovering over my shoulder,” she said, smiling at him because she could tell it would bug him. “So you might as well get me some food. I like Thai.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow before walking towards her and settling down next to her on the cot. Felicity jumped when she felt his thigh touch hers and plaster itself to her skin. She glared at him again, but he had the nerve to smile cheekily.

“I wasn’t actually hovering over your shoulder last time.” He leaned closer to her, letting his lips brush her ear and Felicity bit her lip. “I’ve decided to remedy that with Brickwell.”

Felicity took a deep breath and pushed him off with her shoulder, but the asshole had the nerve to laugh again as he leaned against the wall.

“So, tell me more about him,” he ordered, and Felicity rolled her eyes in response, not caring if he could see. She typed in a few more commands before turning her head to face him again.

“You could say please. It’s common manners.”

“I thought murderers didn’t have manners?”

“Well maybe it’s time you learned some.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow again and Felicity just stared him down. She learned from the best.

He sighed, (as if saying “please” was equivalent to cutting an arm off), before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against the wall.

“What are you doing?” she asked, alarmed. She tried to sit back up but Oliver pushed her back towards him.

“Saying please,” he said, leaning into the crook of her neck.

“How exactly is this saying please, Oliver?” Felicity asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

“It’s a friendly way?” Oliver replied boyishly. “So... Brickwell?” he said yet again. “What do you have on him? I said please, didn’t I?

“Being this close and grilling me is not exactly a please from the man keeping me hostage. And you didn’t actually say please.” Felicity said as she drew back to look Oliver in the eye. She couldn’t read him at all when he got like this. Sometimes Oliver was _terrifying_ and sometimes he seemed like he just wanted a friend… and Felicity honestly couldn’t tell if he was flirting or she was being played.

She was betting on the latter.

“So what are you going to do when you find him, huh?” she tried again, trying to inch herself away from him.

“It depends on what you tell me about him.”

Felicity sighed, figuring she stretched it out as long as she could, and turned her attention back to her tablet.

“Daniel Brickwell. 46. Major drug dealer out of Crescent Circle. Promotes his drugs by…” Felicity swallowed down the bile that came up her throat. “By getting high schoolers to sell them to middle schoolers. A C.I. told the SCPD that Brickwell said it was just as easy as selling candy to babies and much more lucrative.” Felicity tried to ignore the burning in her eyes.  ”Five kids are in comas because of this stuff and two...two have died.

Oliver’s arm tightened around Felicity and she winced in pain before he stood up and angrily paced through the room.

“You… I know it is very tempting, but you can’t kill him,” she said, her eyes following his retreating back.

“If you haven’t noticed, two _kids_ are dead because of him,” Oliver said with a growl in his voice, sounding more like The Hood than Oliver Queen.

“I have noticed. But you _promised_ me that you would kill anyone,” she said, standing up and raising her voice to match his. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you _flirting_ with me to get me to do your bidding.”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a moment before letting out a dark chuckle. He turned around, his face stony and full of contempt again like it was the day she faced him in the courtroom. " _Well_ , I thought I could at least make this pleasant for you."

"You've kidnapped me,” Felicity said dryly, reminding him of the circumstances yet again. “How can this be _pleasant_?”

He smiled and it chilled her to the bone.

"Maybe… I just like you. Ever think of that?" he asked, his tone turning on the boyish charm again and spreading goosebumps along her skin because of the change of tone.

Felicity swallowed heavily and tried to ignore the warning in her gut. "And what reason would you have to like me?” she asked quietly, trying to tread softly now that the mood had changed once again. “Like you said, _I'm_ the reason you were incarcerated." Never let it be said that she had a survivor's instinct. Felicity held her breath as he leaned closer to her, feeling his breath fan against her cheek.

He chuckled leaning closer, his breath warm on her face as he stroked down her arm. "No Felicity, I said, that maybe I just like you." Her expression turned horrified and Oliver just smiled. It was nothing like the boyish mannerisms that he had used on her before. This smile was colder, darker, more insidious. She could see the fanaticism of the Hood shining out of his eyes.

She shook her head, trying to stop herself from remembering the cold, remorseless face that Oliver Queen wore during his trial. It was much like the face that he was showing her now.  "No, Oliver, I don't think you do." Felicity said, quietly backing away from him on the cot.

His eyes lit up and it did nothing to soothe her nerves. "But I do, I really do. I just don't trust you as far as I can throw you." He smiled again and caressed her cheek, but it felt more… possessive than it did the last time he did that. "You actually think that you can get out of this without doing exactly what I want… and _that_ amuses me to no end." He ran his thumb over her chin and then over her lower lip, and Felicity took the chance to bite him.

All he did was laugh and tightened his grasp on her jaw.

Lowering his face to hers, he whispered, "As for the _flirting_ , I thought that the least I could do was make this _pleasant_ for you, because I’m enjoying your struggling to not to give in to me to no end.” He leaned in closer to her, his lips almost touching hers and she just tried to bite his thumb harder. “But we both know the truth. _I always get what I want._ ”

He didn’t… He didn’t mean… 

Felicity scowled. “You’re not getting _me_.”

Oliver smiled, that cold, dark, _hungry_ thing again.

“We’ll see about that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity paced back and forth until she finally heard the door open and slam shut and the smell of Thai wafting down into the dank spaces of the basement facility. Oliver trampled down the steps holding bags of food inexplicably still wearing his leather suit. The news program was playing incessantly in the background as Felicity looked up towards the man who was still holding her captive.

“… You didn’t kill him.” She said, almost amazed as Oliver came into her line of sight. He raised an eyebrow in response, while holding up the plastic bags.

“I said I wouldn’t. Didn’t believe me?”

“To be fair, not really. You are holding me hostage,” Felicity said matter-of-factly.  

“Only because I need your help,” Oliver responded quickly giving her a wry grin. “If you want, I could let you go home, we could watch a movie, have some wine…”

She rolled her eyes, “I thought we agreed that flirting with me to get what you want was a no no. Now, please give me the food.”

Oliver handed her the bags without a word, looking her up and down, appraising her mood. “You seem in high spirits.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t contribute to anyone’s death.” Felicity answered as she went through the boxes.

“I made you a promise, Felicity. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, I promise no one will die.” Oliver said quietly.

Felicity stayed quiet for a moment, thinking on exactly what he just said. If she just… If she just cooperated long enough to get the right message out there, maybe she could actually do some good. If Oliver managed to keep his word… But he did, didn’t he? He didn’t kill Brickwell, and the SCPD was a little overrun with work and cases.

Maybe she actually could get some good done here, even if it meant working with a vigilante.

Felicity looked up at the TV screen again, the reports mentioning Brickwell’s quick confession and the way he was _furious_ at The Hood. The SCPD had enough to arrest and convict him, thanks to what they were doing here.

The program shifted to Detective Quentin Lance answering questions for the press and Felicity turned up the volume to see what he had to say.

“We are almost certain that this is the work of the Starling City Vigilante. Oliver Queen, we know you have Ms. Smoak and I am begging you, please don’t hurt her. She’s a good girl who’s done nothing wrong. Felicity, just hold on, we’re gonna find you. I promise, honey, we’re never gonna stop looking,” he said earnestly before pushing the cameras away.

Oliver scowled at the television. Felicity quietly stared up at him from her perch, but jumped when he suddenly tossed the Thai bag at the television in frustration and tipped the table holding his supplies over in anger.

“How could he think that I would _**hurt**_ you?” he growled fiercely and almost as if he was hurt by the implication. Felicity flinched when she heard the anger in his voice and made herself smaller in self defense when she felt him moving toward to her anger in every footfall.

Oliver came closer to Felicity and pulled her into his arms as he cradled her face. Chills ran down her spine and he held her tightly. She was disturbed by the intense glint in his eye but he wouldn’t let her look away.

“Make no mistake, I am a killer. I don’t want you to _ever_ forget that,” Oliver said in a dark tone as he caress her face. “I’d kill for you,” he whispered into her ear as she trembled in his arms. “I’d kill to keep you,” he said as his lips drifted down her neck. “No one gets to take you from me. You’re mine until _I_ say otherwise.” His tone shifted into something a little more gentle, and Felicity froze at the disconnect between his tone and the words he was actually saying. “Your _precious_ Detective Lance will never find you. Not when he wants to take you away from me.”

Felicity couldn’t think with his lips pressed against skin. She couldn’t believe how quickly Oliver had changed his behavior from keeping her captive to almost…lover-like. It bewildered her and confused her and somewhere in the darkest heart of her it made her feel something. Something she couldn’t explain.

Oliver pulled back and forcefully raised her chin so she could look into his eyes. “You’re mine, Felicity. Say it.”

Felicity hesitated, afraid of what it might mean to give in to this powerful predator that seemed focused on her as his particular prey.

“Say it. Don’t make me prove it to you,” he growled, an edge coloring his voice, his fingers gripping her jaw tightly.

“I’m… I’m yours,” Felicity whispered hesitantly, blinking.

She warily glanced up at Oliver. The way he was looking at her was so… So primal, so animalistic. She felt like a butterfly with its wings pinned being examined under a microscope. Like she was the most important thing in the world. She felt like… Like she had to agree with him. Like everything inside of her was under his spell. This was the man who had almost gotten away with murder and she almost felt like she was his, like he would do everything he said he would.  

But… But kill for her? How important was this list that Oliver needed to go to extreme measures to keep her?

… What if the list wasn’t the only thing he wanted?

Felicity looked away, uncertain of what had just happened between them.

“Good,” he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You should finish eating. I wouldn’t want you to get weak,” he murmured as he pushed back her hair.

Felicity moved back to the food, bewildered by what had just passed between them. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move as she slowly forced herself to eat, her heart beating it’s way out of her rib cage.

She was in so much more danger than she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there's good news and medium to neutral news. The good news? We are about to start working on new stuff for Snitch. I can't promise when there will be an update, but it will happen. 
> 
> The medium/neutral news is- It is completely my fault that this hasn't been updated. Or rather I should say, it is _because of_ me this hasn't been updated. The truth is I suffer from an extreme amount of anxiety and depression and I also suffer from mild bipolar disorder as well. (Betcha never thought you'd hear the words mild and bipolar together, huh?)
> 
> I love your enthusiasm for this story so much, but it's really hard when you guys ask for updates because I start feeling guilty for being mentally ill and literally unable to write. (The depression and anxiety and medication transitions sap my creativity and ability to write like whoa.) I know that I can't change these things but when you mention how horrible it would be for this to be unfinished and how I need to update, it makes it that much harder to update because there is now guilt and anxiety attached to the work. 
> 
> I love you guys and I love how intense you are about this story, I really do, but I need for you to just be enthusiastic and excited without saying please write more when I _literally can't_ because it makes it harder to write when my emotions get the better of my sense.   
>  I know it's not my fault that I am sick, but the thoughts start in my head that I am deficient for some reason because I just can't get this done. 
> 
> This may be asking a lot of you guys but I know you can do this! 
> 
> Let's make this the best possible experience this can be, because I really do want to help finish this story.
> 
> \--- Bee. (Sufferhopegracelessheart)


End file.
